The half blood and the Prince
by TootieePiee
Summary: The torch lit the whole cave, but something hissed in Jenny's ear. She dropped the torch and the light blew out. "Damnit!" Jenny said picking up and relighting the torch. She looked around to see if she could identify just what had hissed in her ear. She didn't see anything and just ignored it and continued on
1. The Half Blood and the Prince Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first time making a fanfic^^ please be gentle. Please tell me what you think. Im going to use one of my new characters she is a OC. This is the gender bend of adventure time.**

"Ughhhh! I hate when it rains." Jenny hissed. She began to fly off to a cave ; where it would be dry enough for her to stay out of the reach of the storm. Jenny flew into the cave and took a look around. "It's too damn dark to see." Jenny said wringing out her hair. She opened her bag open and pulled out a large stick. "Alacazam!" yelled Jenny. The torch lit the whole cave, but something hissed in Jenny's ear. She dropped the torch and the light blew out. "Damnit!" Jenny said picking up and relighting the torch. She looked around to see if she could identify just what had hissed in her ear. She didn't see anything and just ignored it and continued on. Jenny kept hearing noises as if something was following her and kept feeling like she was being watched.

Jenny turned around and hissed really loud; it echoed through the whole cave. Whatever was following and watching her did not seem to cease. She decided to play with whatever was following her so she made a decoy of herself to sneak up on whatever was there. Jenny flew behind a rock and sat there for about 3 hours. She got tired enough that she dozed off without notice whatever was there knew of her trick.

Jenny awoke frightened cause she had forgotten where she was. She had a look around "This isn't the cave I was just in," she said backing away. She bumped into another body and it was colder than what she was. Jenny turned around frighten to see a dark figure with red glowing eyes. "So you want to play do you?" said the shadow figure. Jenny tried to turn away and escape, but the figures ice cold, pale hand grabbed her wrist. "Oh no! I don't think so sweetness." Said the figure, pulling her in and smelling her. "you smell sooo good. Jenny!" said the figure. "How do you know my name you freak?" yelled jenny as she loosened her grip to get away.

The figure revealed his face to Jenny and began to laugh at her. "HaHaHa! I scared you big time. I'm Marshall Lee." Said the boy. "And just who do you think you are kidnapping me!" he gave her a smug look and walked to her. "I own you little girl." Marshall Lee said pulling her into his face. He smirked and licked her cheek. Jenny pushed him away and spit in his face. "You don't own shit!" she screamed at him. Jenny Flew to the top of the cave and try to figure out how to get out, but she hit an invisible shield. She fell quickly to the ground but was caught by something. When she hit the invisible force field it left her unconscious and she fell into Marshall Lee's arms. He looked down at her unconscious face and pushed back her hair from her face. **She's so much prettier than last I saw of her..uhf uhh no!**

He carried her back to his little hide out deeper into cave. After walking for about 15 minutes, he floated the rest of the way. He came to a small house in the cave; it was yellow with a white picket fence ringed around it. He walked up to the door and opened it up with his foot and walked into the dark house. Marshall Lee sensed a disturbance in the house and he held Jenny close to his chest. His fangs came out and he hissed as two Nightosphere demons walked towards him. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he said as he backed away. "Give us the Halfer." Said one of the demons. Jenny woke up but the force field left her paralyzed just as she woke she heard Marshall Lee say "I am the Vampire King! Who do your orders come from. You work for me, peasants." The two demons looked at each other and said, "We WILL be back!" They then disappeared into the dark.

Marshall Lee looked down at her and saw she was looking back at her. His eyes got big and he blushed and turned away. Right then Jenny was able to move; Marshall Lee loosened his grip and let her go. "You're the Vampire King?!" How did they Know I was half?" Said jenny to Marshall Lee. "You're not exactly a secret to the underworld, sweet heart." He said trying to seduce her. He walked close to her and grabbed her waist to pull her to him; she blushed at his action and pushed away. "Aww..The baby doesn't want to be all lovey Dovey with the King. That's kinda rude." He said floating away from her. Jenny's face became flushed pure red.

"Why are you interested in me so much?" Jenny said. Marshall Lee looked quickly at her and leaned against the wall. "hey. I'm the king I'm suppose to help my subjects in everyway possible." **I can't tell her I think she's cute..Ugh why do I keep saying that** Jenny thanked him "Thanks but I'm very capable of taking very good care of myself." She said floating to the door. Marshall Lee blocked the door so she couldn't go out it. "Um excuse me…" she said trying to get by. "No!" he said looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?!" said Jenny coming closer to Marshall Lee. "Please just call me Lee. You out of all people should know I don't like being called by full name." Said Marshall Lee. Jenny stared at him not understanding what he was saying. Marshall Lee turned to her with a single tear rolling down his face. "Do you seriously not remember me?" he questioned. Jenny looked at him puzzled and remained quiet. "How do I expect you to understand my feeling if you can't remember!" he screamed at her. Jenny sunk down and covered her ears; she was now scared of him. He noticed that he startled her and he sat down beside her and pulled her over to his lap. Marshall Lee began to sing to her in a faint voice. _This is the story of a girl. Who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her…when she smiles__._

Jenny stopped hiding her face and looked up at Marshall Lee. "How do you know that song?" she questioned him. "Ah! You remember that song?" Said Marshall Lee smiling down at her. She looked up at him "It's _oddly_ familiar?!" Marshall Lee Smiled and squeezed her into a tight hug. "I use to sing that song to you when we were little." Jenny turned to look straight at his face. "How do you Know me?" Marshall Lee took a big breath and let it out.


	2. The Half Blood and the Prince Chapter 2

**HEY! I'm back with chapter 2 I'm trying my best to get as many views so I can keep the story going. Guys please review and follow. Tell me if I should add stuff and I will reply back.**

Marshall Lee took a big breath and let it out. "You and I grew up together, Jenny." Jenny backed away from Marshall Lee with a confused look. "There's no possible way we grew up together. I don't know you." She said. Marshall Lee let out a grunt and stood up; He placed his hands into his pants pocket and turned towards Jenny. "If you're not going to listen then I'm not going to say." he said walking towards the door way that leads to the hall. Jenny scrambled to her feet but tripped half way. Marshall Lee caught her "You're awfully clumsy. That's annoying." Jenny face flushed pure red. Marshall Lee smirked at her blushing but quickly hid it.

Jenny finally caught her balance and stood staring at him. "Well if you're going to be a dick I won't listen." Said Jenny with an attitude. Marshall Lee opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it. He turned away and proceeded down the hall, not looking back at her. **Why is she so God damn stubborn** He walked into the kitchen and out the back door. He leaned against the porch rail and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out a Zippo lighter with a date carved in the back: 6/24. He then lit the cigarette and blew out a large amount of smoke as thoughts went though his mind. **How will I be able to make her understand? Why doesn't she remember me? She was...was...** He let out a sad sigh and put out the cigarette.

Jenny was still in the living room looking around to see if he was telling the truth. She saw something poking out from under the couch. **a picture?** She walked over to it but as soon as she bent down to grab it Marshall Lee snatched it. "Being nosey?" he said with a glare. Jenny stood back up "Hiding something?" she said with a cocky tone. He then hid the photo in his pocket for it not to be seen. "How do you expect me to act? Do you want me to be one of your pitiful servants and worship your every command?" she said sarcastically. Marshall Lee Pushed her down on the ground. "You don't understand! You'll never understand me! How I've put so much in for you! To protect you!" he yelled at her with tears gathering in his eyes.

Jenny sat on the ground as she saw what she had caused; Marshall Lee was crying and it was her fault. She stood up and pulled him in for a hug to comfort him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his hands around her body. She felt the wetness of his tears drip across her neck. His chest heaved as he sobbed; Jenny rubbed his back and whispered into his ear she was sorry. "I'm sorry that I don't understand, but trust me I'm all ears if you want to tell me." She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled away from her body. She smiled gently at him and whipped away his tears.

**Cliffhanger Guy sorry Review and follow and I will add more chapters. Luuv ya guys (^.^)**


	3. The Half Blood and the Prince Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 bro's! Like OMG Who would have thought i'd go this far. WOOHOO!**

**Please tell me whay you think of it.**

He smiled at her warmly; inviting her in to his world. He wiped away the rest of the tears from his face. He inhaled and exhaled slowly looking over at her with a slight blush. "May i explain now?" he asked. Jenny smiled at him trying to understand; Marshall Lee begun to tell her the story.

"Hey Lee! Over here." Said a small kid like voice. A little girl sat at the top of a tree with a giant smile. She sat there Waiting as a small boy ran up to the tree. "Jen! Your so crazy how did you get up there. You know i worry!" Said the boy. He had seemed to be two years older than her and cared for her. The boy flew up to the tree and grabbed her, but she kicked at him to not touch her. The girl kicked to hard and fell from the tree and hurt her leg she screamed after hitting the ground. The boy went to her side to doctor her up. He pulled out some alcohol pads and placed them on the open area on her leg. "I'm hurting you because i love you."

A man came running to the girls side along with a woman. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" hissed the man at the little boy. "I didn't do anything. I helped her you should thank me!" Said the boy holding the little girls hand. "LIAR! YOU MONSTER STAY AWAY!" screamed the man. The woman hissed at the man "how DARE you call my son a monster! Who yells at a kid? You're the monster." screamed the boy's mother.

The boy ran to the girls aid and picked her up and ran to the forrest with her. He came to a small cave and they sat in it for a while. It began to rain so they couldn't just leave ; they would get sick. The boy made a small fire and cuddled next to the girl. "i Know your not full mortal." said the boy playing with the girls hair. She quickly rose up "How did you know?" she questioned. "I'm the Vampire Prince Duhhh..I can sense things." The girl nuzzled back into his chest almost drifting to sleep.

Her farther stormed into the cave and snatched her away from him and his mother snatched him away from her. "I don't want you hanging out with a dirty blood like her! you understand Marshall Lee?" The boy stared up at his mother in confusion. The man told his daughter "Do NOT let me catch you with these..these MONSTERS! They will only hurt you." The boys mother,filled with anger, said some enchanting words making the girl forget Marshall Lee forever. They never say each other again...until now.

After Marshall Lee explained his story he looked down at his feet. "and now...I got you back." He looked up at her but he couldn't read if she understood or not. Her face went blank and then she closed her eyes and they filled with tears as she looked down. "I...I...I..I Re-Remember..Lee." she said softly. "All the days we played. All the adventures we had together. Every moment is back." she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her eyes had changed lighter than what they were. It was as if she was someone else now. Marshall Lee's face lit up with shock. Jenny wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I've missed you so much, Lee. I can't believe That seeing you didn't bring back not one memory." she said into his ear.

Marshall Lee hugged her tightly not ever wanting to let her go. **Now how do i explain my feeling towards her?** Marshall Lee was so lost in her hug he didn't sense that the demons were back for her. "Well. Well. Well. what do we have her." said the first demon as they walked into the house. "Looks like her memory is back, eh boss." said the other demon. Marshall Lee turned to them quickly and hissed at them. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO LEAVE!" yelled Marshall Lee. The two demons jolt for Jenny, but they are blocked by Marshall Lee guarding her.

"STOP!" screamed a woman from the shawdow of the door. Everyone stopped and turned towards her. The woman walks in "My baby! Why must you talk to this filthy dirty blood." Said the woman as she hugged Marshall Lee. "Mother! What are you doing here?" Hissed Marshall Lee. "Oh just taking the dirty blood away from my baby boy." she said walking towards Jenny. Jenny hissed trying to find a way out but coundn't find an opeing anywhere.

**Cliffhanger guys sorry Review and tell me what you think chapter 4 later on. luvv ya(^.^)**


	4. The Half Blood and the Prince Chapter 4

**Hey guys back for more are we?! Well here you go chapter 4 Please tell me what you think bros.**

Jenny hissed trying to find a way out but couldn't find an opening anywhere. Marshall Lee blocked his mother from going any closer to her. "You WILL NOT take her from me this time, Mother!" said Marshall Lee. He grabbed Jenny's hand and fled upstairs and opened a portal that lead to an old hide out. "They shouldn't find us here." said Marshall Lee. Jenny looked back at where the portal was and then looked around. "Hey! This is that crawl space that was under my old house." Said Jenny "Ahh so you do remember." Marshall Lee smiled walking towards Jenny. He wrapped his hands around and pulled her tightly to his body and whispered into her ear. "I'm not the same little boy anymore, Jenny." He then blew into her ear sending chills down her spin. She tried her best to resist him, but he wouldn't allow that. "So? Are you just gonna reject my love towards you?" he quickly said hoping she didn't hear her. Jenny's face became bright red over his words. He loosened his grip on her but she forced it back.

He stared into her eyes trying to signal that he wanted her to feel the same for him. "No, I would never reject the love of my life." said jenny as she snuggled into his neck. Marshall Lee stood there frozen; not sure how to respond to her. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her up for a kiss, but he stopped and looked at her lips as she puckered them for him. He grinned "I knew you wanted Me." he whispered as he pressed himself against her lips. They both pulled from the kiss. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that." he said smirking at her. She blushed at him, "I thought you knew I wanted you." said Jenny sarcastically. Marshall Lee pressed himself to her lips again.

Her lips were cold but her breath was warm and it made him want her even more and more with each kiss. As the kisses lasted longer they also got more wet. Marshall Lee brushed the bottom over her lip with his tongue. He was begging her for an entrance. She wasn't quite sure what to do so she opened her mouth and Marshall Lee forced his tongue into her mouth. As he explored her mouth he placed her in his lap and floated up to a nearby ledge. Jenny pressed her tongue farther and farther into his mouth wanting more of him. He sensed that she wanted more of him so he decided to tease her by running his hands all over her body starting with her waist.

Jenny felt his hands go lower away from her waist and she tensed up. Marshall Lee pulled away from the kiss, "what? What's wrong?" he asked her as he removed his hands from her. "I'm just not used to the kissing and the touching quite yet I'm sorry." she said looking away blushing slightly. He took her face into his hands, "listen! Your mine now and I'm never letting you go without a fight." he said with a warm voice. She hugged him tightly as he softly sand and played with her hair. _This is the story of a girl. Who has a Pretty face she hid from the world. And why she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her. When she SMILES!" _

Jenny twirled her finger into his shirt. She nuzzled into his neck, "I really missed you, Lee." she said with loneliness in her voice. He hugged her tightly "I missed you so much more, Jen." he said into her ear. She leaned up to kiss his cheek but he stole one from her lips. She blushed bright red, but didn't pull away from him. He once again brushed her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She let him continue from where they left off. His hands slowly moved lower from her waist. This time he griped her ass and squeezed it; it made her tense up again but she tried not to show it. He tried to pull from the kiss but she wouldn't let him. She forced her tongue down his throat swapping the share of saliva.

Marshall Lee pulled from the kiss gasping for air, as did Jenny. He leaned in and kissed her neck leaving a trail from her chin to her collarbone; he licked his way back up to her chin. Jenny let out a small squeal and Marshall Lee grinned at the sudden noise coming from his mistress. He looked up at her flushed face, "Did you like that." he said knowing the answer. She turned away not trying to acknowledge him but he moved one hand from her ass to her front. She flinched moving his hand away from her. "Someone is nervous." he smirked at her.


End file.
